Darth Plagueis
Darth Plagueis, auch unter seinem Beinamen „'Der Weise'“ bekannt, war ein Sith-Lord, der der Spezies der Muun angehörte. Er lebte im ersten Jahrhundert vor der Schlacht von Yavin. Plagueis war ein Meister im Umgang mit der Macht und besaß das geheime Wissen der Sith, Leben zu erschaffen und zu erhalten. All sein Wissen brachte er seinem Schüler Darth Sidious bei, der seinen Meister im Schlaf tötete. Biografie Der Muun Darth Plagueis war ein Sith-Lord, der etwa 60 VSY der herrschende Sith des Sith-Ordens war. Über ihn ist nur sehr wenig bekannt, was vermutlich darauf zurück zuführen ist, dass sein Schüler Darth Sidious alle Informationen über ihn vernichtete.The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia (Volume III, Seite 28) Durch seine speziesbedingte Langlebigkeit konnte er alle Geheimnisse der Macht erforschen. Besonders beschäftigte ihn die Frage, wie er Leben erschaffen und verlängern konnte. 200px|thumb|left|[[Palpatine trainiert unter Plagueis.]] Während Sidious' Training, das Jahrzehnte andauerte,Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force gab Plagueis seinem Schüler Holocrons, um die Dunkle Seite der Macht weiter zu erforschen. Er brachte ihm bei, dass er nur vollkommen der Dunklen Seite der Macht dienen konnte, indem er sich seinen Schwächen stellte und sich von Dingen trennt, die er begehrte oder liebte. Er lehrte ihm außerdem, dass er sich seinen Aufstieg langsam erarbeiten und seine Gruppe von Anhängern vergrößern musste, bis er Herrscher über die Galaxis war. Inzwischen begann Sidious, ohne Plagueis' Kenntnis, seinen eigenen Schüler Darth Maul zu trainieren.Vader: The Ultimate Guide Nachdem er die Lehren seines Meisters verstanden hatte, war er stark genug,Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader ihm gegenüberzutreten. Nachdem Plagueis die Möglichkeit zur Manipulation des Todes mithilfe der Macht entdeckt hatte, wollte er sich nun einem neuen Ziel widmen und mit der Macht Leben erschaffen. Sidious lernte alles über die Dunkle Seite, das Wissen seines Meisters, Leben zu erschaffen, beunruhigte ihn aber sehr. Er wusste, dass dieses Kind, eine Verkörperung der Macht, früher oder später seinen Platz einnehmen würde.The New Essential Chronology Da er seinem Schüler alles beigebracht hatte, was er wusste, wurde Plagueis zwischen 52 VSY und 46 VSY im Schlaf von ihm ermordet.Episode III – Die Rache der Sith Plagueis war so von der Unsterblichkeit und seinem Vorhaben besessen, ein perfektes "Gefäß" der Macht zu erschaffen, dass er Sidious' Verrat nicht bemerkte. Der Muun starb ohne jede Gegenwehr, da er nicht den geringsten Verdacht hegte.Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Comic) Bevor er starb, erschuf er mit seiner Macht den jungen Anakin Skywalker. Obwohl Sidious alles Wissen von seinem Meister geerbt hatte, war er nach dessen Tod nicht in der Lage, selbst das Leben zu verlängern oder gar zu erschaffen. Deshalb war er auf einen Klonkörper angewiesen, um auch nach seinem Tod weiterleben zu können. Sidious berichtete seinen Schülern Darth TyranusLabyrinth des Bösen und Darth Vader''Die Macht des Todessterns'' nur wenig über seinen Meister. Im Jahre 19 VSY erzählte er Anakin Skywalker die Tragödie von Darth Plagueis dem Weisen um ihn auf die Dunkle Seite zu ziehen. Er berichtete von seinen ungewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten und der tragischen Ironie seines Todes, da er nur andere und nicht sich selbst retten konnte, weil Anakin in einer Vision den Tod seiner heimlichen Frau Padmé Amidala vorausgesehen hatte und nach einer Möglichkeit suchte sie zu retten. Er wurde auch Teil der Legende um Tag Greenly und Bink Otauna, wonach er sie angeblich während seiner Experimente erschuf.Die dunkle Rache der Klon-BedrohungThe Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Plagueis war ein weiser Sith-Lord, der das Mystische liebte. Durch seine Kenntnis von der Manipulation des Lebens zur Erschaffung von Leben war er an den Dingen der materiellen Welt interessiert, sodass auch Darth Vader später darüber nachdachte, ob Plagueis' Geist seinen Körper nach seinem Tod verlassen und eine andere Hülle gesucht hatte. Sidious' Meinung nach blickte er so tief nach innen, dass er das Leben selbst verstand und meisterte.Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman) Plagueis glaubte, dass sich jeder Aufstieg langsam erarbeitet werden müsste und man erst dann Herrscher sein konnte, immer nach der Suche nach größerer Macht. Er fürchtete nichts mehr, als die Macht zu verlieren, die er besaß. Obwohl es zu einem Ritual gehörte, dass die Sith-Schüler ihren Meister nach Abschluss der Prüfungen töteten, sah er seinen eigenen Tod nie kommen. Plagueis war ein Verfechter der unnatürlichen Aspekte der Macht, sodass es ihm möglich war, neues Leben zu erschaffen und vorhandenes zu erhalten. Sein eigenes Leben konnte er jedoch nicht bewahren. Er entdeckte die Möglichkeit, eins mit der Macht zu werden. Seine Art, den Tod zu hintergehen, schützte Plagueis nicht vor den Gebräuchen der Sith. Hinter den Kulissen *Erstmals in Labyrinth des Bösen erwähnt, ist Darth Plagueis eine sehr mystische Figur, deren Geschichte sich nur erahnen lässt. Es wird vermutet, dass er für Anakins Entstehung verantwortlich ist. *Der Name Plagueis kommt vom englischen „''to plague''“, was so viel heißt wie „''quälen''“ oder „''foltern''“, oder von der Krankheit plague, der Pest. *Ursprünglich plante der Autor James Luceno, einen Roman über das Leben und Wirken Plagueis' zu verfassen, sodass StarWars.com schon eine Vorankündigung des Romans veröffentlichte, darunter auch die Information, dass Plagueis ein Muun war. Im März 2007 verkündete Sue Rustoni jedoch, dass der Roman nicht erscheinen würde, da es „nicht die richtige Zeit für einen Einblick in Palpatines Vergangenheit und Plagueis' Anfänge“ sei. Stattdessen wurde der Roman durch Die Regel der Zwei ersetzt. Als Ersatz sollte ein bisher unbekannter Hardcover-Roman im Februar 2009 auf den Markt kommen, allerdings wurde dieser nun auch abgesagt. Ankündigung in den StarWars-Foren Mittlerweile gab Sue Rustoni bekannt, dass es einen Roman über Darth Plagueis von James Luceno geben wird. Der englische Veröffentlichungstermin ist der 27. Dezember 2011.Randomhouse.com *Einige der Lehren von Darth Plagueis an seinen Schüler Darth Sidious sind im Buch Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader enthalten. *Für das Spiel The Force Unleashed wollte das Produktionsteam Plagueis als Machtgeist auftreten lassen, der dem Spieler mehr Dunkle Macht und Informationen geben sollte. In einer anderen Version sollte er Teil der Verschwörung Vaders gegen die Jedi sein oder wiedergeboren werden, um dem Spieler als Meister zu dienen. Zunächst entwarfen sie Konzepte für einen Menschen und dann auch für andere Spezies.The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Quellen *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman)'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Comic)'' *''Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader'' *''Labyrinth des Bösen'' *''Die Macht des Todessterns'' *''Die dunkle Rache der Klon-Bedrohung'' *''Vader – The Ultimate Guide'' *''The Art and Making of The Force Unleashed'' *''Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * * * *Ankündigung in den StarWars-Foren *Sue Rustoni im StarWars Forum *Randomhouse.com Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Muuns Kategorie:Sith cs:Darth Plagueis en:Darth Plagueis es:Darth Plagueis hr:Darth Plagueis it:Darth Plagueis hu:Darth Plagueis nl:Darth Plagueis no:Darth Plagueis pl:Darth Plagueis pt:Darth Plagueis ro:Darth Plagueis ru:Дарт Плэгис fi:Darth Plagueis sv:Darth Plagueis